


Someone Who Wants Me

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), The sunset scene we fucking deserved, klance, my brain isn’t working what are tags, sunset scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: A variation of the sunset scene where Lance isn’t publicly humiliated, Keith gets his gloves back, and Lance gets the date he deserves.





	Someone Who Wants Me

Keith stares at Lance as he drops down beside him. He doesn’t know if someone was trying to humiliate him but Keith is having trouble seeing it any other way. His fingers are itching to pull off the stupid pots and cutlery Lance is draped in but doesn’t know if Lance wants that. He’s still wearing it after all. 

“You’re staring.” 

Keith flushes and grits his teeth but doesn’t look away. 

“Do you really want this?” His expression turns sad and his heart hurts. 

Lance finally turns and looks at him. “Want what?”

Keith scowls, flicking at one of the pots on Lance’s shoulder. 

“This,” he hisses. The echo off the pot hangs briefly in the air. It feels like a mockery, like laughter, tittering and mean and Keith hates it. Lance is dressed up like the world's worst knight...or paladin, like somehow he’s unworthy of the rank he’s earned and Keith is furious. 

Keith’s face falls as he takes in the getup. “You deserve better than this.” He takes the loop of sausages from around Lance’s neck and tosses them to Kosmo. 

“Better than to be the butt of some joke.” Anger comes licking back up inside his chest and he starts undoing the knots keeping the pots resting on Lance’s shoulders. 

“Whoever did this was an ass and whatever it was for, it wasn’t worth it.” The knots are so tight and Keith is so angry he just pulls out his knife and cuts through them, the pots clattering loudly to the top of the black lion. He cuts the belt loose too, tossing it off with a scowl. 

Keith tucks the knife away in its scabbard again, knowing Lance is staring. He pulls his knees up, looping his arms around them and glaring out at the sunset. 

“You make it really hard you know?” Lance says softly, startling him. 

“What?” 

Lance is blushing again but it’s not the same as before.

“Not to kiss you.” He tries to smile, brush off what he’s saying as a joke but the weight in his eyes belies his tone even as he laughs. 

Keith watches his throat bob as he swallows, ducking his head to rifle through one of his pockets. 

“Here, I brought you something.”

Keith’s eyebrows lift in surprise. “What?”

Lance pulls something out of his pocket and presents it to Keith, wiggling the dark swath of material in his hands when Keith just stares at it. 

“Are those my-?”

“Gloves,” Lance finishes and this time the smile is real. Keith’s fingers are shaking as he takes them, his fingers brushing over Lance’s. 

Lance is surprised by the play of emotion across Keith’s face as he turns the gloves over in his hands, expression shifting through surprise to awe to something painfully soft. 

“There wasn’t much in your room?” Lance scratches at the back of his neck. 

“You-” Keith’s breath catches. “You pulled these out? For me?” He lifts the gloves and Lance’s cheeks burn. 

“Well it’s not like you had the time to swing by before the castle was destroyed or anything and there wasn’t much there.” Lance chews on his lip, worrying he’d made a mistake. “I wasn’t sure what to grab.”

Keith swallows thickly, still staring down at the gloves. “These were my dad’s.” He takes a deep, shaky breath. When he looks at Lance his eyes are wet but he’s smiling. 

“Somehow you manage to find the one thing I own that had any real value.” 

Lance hadn’t known that at the time. He’d actually stolen them months before and only found them tucked away inside his bag after. He had gone to Keith’s room before the castle was destroyed to look for anything Keith might want but the room was stripped bare. Like he’d never lived there at all. 

“Keith-”

He doesn’t get to finish whatever it is he was planning to say. His eyes drift closed and he leans into the hand on his cheek, the lips against his, his heart racing. 

Keith pulls gently at Lance’s upper lip, then his lower and Lance’s head is spinning when Keith pulls away. 

“Thank you.” 

It takes Lance a minute to open his eyes, to get his churning thoughts to reassemble and he blinks dumbly. 

“Nnngh??” His mouth moves but he doesn’t really manage to form words and Keith laughs. 

“For the gloves,” he clarifies and his eyes are sparkling. 

Lance’s heart is still racing. 

“Oh shit.” Realization dawns on him and he scrambles for the ladder before spinning back around, head still going in circles and heart in his throat.

“Will you go out with me?” 

Keith freezes, halfway into pulling the gloves on and stares up at Lance’s earnest expression. He’s practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for a response. 

Keith’s shoulders loosen and he smiles, Lance’s traitorous heart turning over in his chest. 

“Yeah,” he says softly. “Yeah I’d like that.” 

Lance nods, a wide grin splitting his face, delight bubbling in his chest and making him loopy. He hadn’t had to argue or fight or beg for it. Keith _ wanted  _ to go on a date with him. 

Lance is afraid he’s going to pass out. He’s grinning so wide his face hurts as he runs for the ladder. He’s halfway down before Keith’s face peeks over the edge of Black’s massive head to state down at him. 

“Where are you going?” 

Lance’s smile is blinding. “I have to cancel a date with someone who doesn’t want me.” 

Keith’s face falls and Lance loops his arms through the ladder rung closest to him to keep from falling. He can’t stop smiling. 

“For someone who does.” He thinks he can see Keith blushing. “I’ll be back.”

He jumps to the ground while he’s still high enough in the air to make Keith’s heart lurch but rolls to his feet and then he’s off running for the Garrison. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no mean so meant to throw shade at Allura but the bad writing that did them both a massive disservice. Allura was never interested in Lance and the forced relationship was bad for both of them.


End file.
